


Couldn't Help It

by lili_th



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_th/pseuds/lili_th
Summary: Just something cause o think these two are soo cute together :D





	Couldn't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> Veery short

He took Avery by the waist, hands strong and gentle, breathing close to the man's neck, smirking at the skin bumping all over with shivers. At The little moan that left Jackson, Alex couldn't help a small chuckle.  
"Shut up" The taller of the two groaned, voice breathy and head falling back against Karev's shoulder. Eyes widening, Alex supressed a shudder himself, taking in the smell tantalizing and the feeling of warm skin against his. They really shouldn't be doing this, not now and certainly not here, on the resting room where anybody could walk in. But Alex was never really fond of restraining himself and so he twirled Jackson around, taking in the blush on those lovely cheeks and shining grey-blue eyes, and for a moment he was unable to move, entranced. But then his attention was snagged by the mouth, almost as red as the darting tongue wetting his lover's lips and his heart shook and flipped, thumping hard in his ears as he leaned in and then they were kissing and Avery's hands wandered and Karev's clutched in a mess of panting and pushing against each other, already unaware of the voices just behind the door.


End file.
